Go To HELL, Jack Frost!
by Kamiccola
Summary: Getting to Hell is easy but how do you escape it? What will Jack Frost do once he's there? More importantly, what will Lucifer do? Jack's future lies in the Devil's hands when he learns what naughty game Man In The Moon is playing.
1. Where is Jack?

_RENAMED. Previously: The Day Hell Froze Over._

 _Hey there, beautiful readers. I've got an exciting crossover for you. Lucifer meets Jack Frost. Insanities are sure to follow but there's a surprise theoretical twist here because what exactly is Jack? How is his existence possible? Follow the story to find out._

 _I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Lucifer._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Where is Jack?**

"Where is Jack?" North's voice boomed from behind him.

Bunny stared at the empty space before him, speechless from anxiety.

"I need Jack. Where he go?" North's strong Russian accent sounded from even closer now. His steps were loud and approaching swiftly.

Bunny's heart beat faster and faster.

'No, it couldn't be,' he thought. 'Not possible, right?'

"Bunny," North boomed right into Pooka's ear causing him to jump. "Jack was here, no? Where he go?"

Bunny slowly looked at North with wide eyes.

'Should I ask him?' he thought. 'What if he says that it's possible?'

"Bunny!" North repeated impatiently. His brows were scrunched up, his gaze was intense while his hands rested on the hilts of his swords from habit. "What is wrong? You're acting strange."

Bunny looked back at the empty space before him, gathering the courage to ask the question.

"Hypothetical question, mate," he finally stammered. "Your snow globes - just how far can they transport someone?"

North lightened up a little. "Anywhere. There is no limit how far."

"Uh-huh," Bunny looked nervously from the empty space to North. "And by anywhere, you mean anywhere, even not necessarily on this world? Hypothetically, of course."

North narrowed his eyes at Bunny's odd question. He didn't like where this was going.

"There are limits as to which world you could travel to, but yes, they can transport to more than just our world. Bunny, what is this about?"

"If, hypothetically, one were to say, Go to hell! just as the portal opened, that wouldn't open a portal to Hell, right mate? That can't be possible…" Bunny trailed off hoping for a negative answer.

"Bunny," North said quietly, coming nose to nose with the Pooka. "What did you do?"

Bunny swallowed feeling bile in his throat and looked back at the now empty space where earlier he saw Jack falling through a portal into a dark realm.

"I didn't just send Jack to Hell, did I?"

-⊱⁜⊰-

Lucifer entered his apartment, utterly bored. The sounds of the club music died down as the elevator door closed and he went over to his bar to pour a drink. Just as he brought it to his lips, he heard a whooshing sound of wings.

He turned around to check which of his siblings paid him a visit and smiled, seeing his favorite sister, the Angel of Death.

"Rae-Rae, what a lovely surprise."

"Hey, Lu," she said casually while walking around his couch to settle on it.

"What brings you here?"

Lucifer approached her and took a sip of his drink. She didn't visit him often so he was most intrigued.

"I've heard a rumor of strange happenings in Hell, Lu. I think you should check it out," she said while hugging one of the couch pillows.

He rolled his eyes. "Why should I care?"

"Well, didn't you leave because you were bored there?"

She looked up at him from behind her large glasses. He shrugged and took another sip. She did have a point but he wasn't convinced yet. He'd had enough of Hell. Los Angeles was much more fun.

"The word is that Hell got a makeover. I just thought you'd be curious," she said, petting the pillow as if it was a cat.

Lucifer had to admit, she got his attention.

"What type of makeover?"

"That's up to you to find out, you dope," she said all chirpy. "Anyways, got dead people to pick up. Smell ya later."

Lucifer looked at the balcony where his sister flew out of and grinned. He didn't have anything better to do tonight.

"She's right. I am curious."

* * *

 _A/N: How do you like it so far?_


	2. One hellish makeover

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Lucifer._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: One hellish makeover**

Jack hid behind a column, frantically looking in all directions.

"I think I lost them," he said quietly and his cold breath came out visible in the hot air.

His feet burned. He pointed his staff at each to frost them over and sighed at the temporary relief. This was the one and only time in his spirit life when he wished he wasn't barefoot. Everything in this infernal place was hot. The ground, the air, the walls and columns he hid behind. He had a hard time breathing and his brain felt like a sponge.

The last thing he remembered was North's workshop where he teased Bunny. How he got from there to here or where 'here' was, he had no idea. The whole place was creepy. It was submerged in semi-darkness, smelled awful and stretched for eons. Everywhere his eyes fell, there were corridors between small stone buildings and narrow passageways arranged in an endless chaotic maze.

The worst part of the place was that there were some creatures lurking in the shadows, terrifying figures bent over in unnatural positions, speaking in a strange tongue he'd never heard before. He had no idea what they were but they surely could not be human. Every instinct in his body screamed for him to stay away from them so he kept hiding but they were in pursuit. How they knew each of his hiding places, he didn't know. It was as if they could smell him.

He tried to take to the air but found that Wind was not strong enough here, making flying slow and very difficult. Besides, he saw some more creatures flying overhead and was pretty sure that they had talons for feet. No, flying was out of the question. Wind couldn't help him in this place.

His feet burned again and he had to suppress a moan. He frosted them over again and they sizzled against the hot ground. Jack felt anger rise inside him. Was he not the Spirit of Winter? He could lower the temperature in this infernal place at any time. He held back initially, worried that Summer would freak out but he was running out of options. The heat was too much, he could barely stand and was afraid that he would collapse soon and become an easy snack for the creatures hunting him.

He looked up to the sky. It was covered by a thick layer of dark gray clouds and some form of precipitation was happening, one he didn't recognize. What he initially mistook for snow, now he knew to be nothing like it. Gray flakes were gently falling all around him. But when they touched his skin, it didn't feel like the familiar coolness of snowflakes, nor did they melt when touching the hot surfaces around. They felt warm and seemed to smell as bad as the air in this place did. Or maybe, the air smelled that bad because of them.

Jack had enough of this heat. He wasn't going to tiptoe around Summer anymore. He was going to bring Winter no matter what. First things first, he closed his eyes and focused on the air around him, willing for it to become colder. The air obeyed and he sighed in relief as the heat no longer impaired his brain. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he focused on the clouds above him. It would have been easier to do while flying among them but he had to settle for doing it from the ground. He willed them to convert into dense snow clouds and released their pent-up energy. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight - it was snowing. The air smelled better already and he was able to take a deep breath.

No longer burdened by the heat, his mind cleared and he remembered what he had to do.

"Time to get out of this place."

And he ran on, determined to find a way out.

-⊱⁜⊰-

Lucifer landed and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Hell got a makeover, all right. It looked like a strange eerie version of a Winter Wonderland. It was snowing, for starters, large white snowflakes gently floated around him and several inches of the white puff already gathered on the ground. He walked through it, each step sounding out a crunch, and stared in awe. There were icicles hanging from all buildings as their previous heat melted the snow landing on the roof. He broke one off and admired it.

How was this possible? Hell frozen? The temperature of the air was much colder than usual, in fact, he shivered slightly, his suit not providing enough protection. Another difference was that it no longer smelled like Hell. The sulfurous smell of the infinite ash rain was replaced by a fresh scent of crisp winter.

Lucifer felt a smile form on his face.

"This is bloody brilliant."

He walked on, admiring the view and wondering what could have happened. He picked up the pace excitedly, looking for any demon to question about this.

-⊱⁜⊰-

"They found me," Jack said in a panic, looking around him.

Dark figures surrounded him and more kept coming from the shadows. He couldn't see their features in the dark and honestly, did not want to. He had a feeling he would want to scrub his memories if he did. He slammed his staff down and a freezing wave knocked many of them off their feet. A satisfied smile crept onto his lips. They didn't like ice.

"I'll give you ice, then," he yelled and started hitting them all with frost blasts from his staff.

He was making progress, their numbers dwindling, but then he heard a screeching sound overhead. He looked up to see a horde of flying creatures swoop down on him.

Much to Jack's relief, the creatures did not eat him. They were pissed off about the fight he put up, but besides a few talon scratches, he was unharmed. They locked him up in one of the small buildings he'd seen while trying to escape. It was a single circular room, empty at first, but after a beat, it started to take a different shape. Before he understood what was happening, his surroundings changed. Instead of the circular room, he seemed to be in a much smaller space, a wooden hut which looked strangely familiar.

"Where is Jack?" a voice he hadn't heard in centuries said.

Jack turned around to see a face he recognized.

"Father?"


	3. The guilt room

_Unfortunately for Jack, I know multiple emotional torture methods tailored just to him. Sorry, Jack. I hate to do this to you but it's Hell. It has to feel like Hell._

 _I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Lucifer._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The guilt room**

Lucifer opened the door to the guilt room where he was told the soul responsible for the snow was being held in. Rooms such as these were used to store new souls until better punishment was determined for them. In the meantime, they served as good temporary torture. He was curious who the soul was and how it was able to create all the snow. To start, he decided to watch the events in the room to get to know what type of sinner he was dealing with.

The room took shape of a wooden hut and its furnishings as well as the attire of the people within surprised him. It all appeared to be set in the past, somewhere in the 17th or 18th century. That would suggest that the soul before him was not newly deceased. Considering that it was just very recently caught, it would mean that it escaped. How did that happen?

He paid more attention to the people inside. The soul being tortured was a young lad, with unnaturally white hair. He was dressed in a blue hoodie, which was too modern for the rest of the setting and that bothered Lucifer. He was thoroughly confused at this point and decided to ignore the appearances and just watch the events in the room.

A middle-aged man towered over a small brown-haired girl. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as he yelled at her.

"How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry, papa," the girl cried.

"My only son is dead and it's all your fault!" the man boomed and the girl broke into more sobs.

The white-haired soul stepped next to the girl and pleaded to the man, "Don't blame her. It wasn't her fault. It was an accident!" but the man walked right through him as if he was a ghost. The soul fell to the ground, landing on his knees and breathing heavily.

Lucifer found this interesting. The soul thought he was a ghost?

The girl came crying to a woman sitting in the corner.

"Mama, please..."

"Who will take care of us now?" the woman responded with no care for the girl's tears. "Get out of my sight!"

The girl crumpled to the ground and the soul came to sit next to her.

"Don't cry," he said softly. "It wasn't your fault," but the girl did not hear him.

The scene in the room dissolved, leaving the soul sitting on the floor, a look of despair in his eyes. Lucifer frowned. It was over? He didn't see what sin was committed. Maybe he missed the beginning of it. He waited patiently for the scene to replay.

The same family members reappeared but were now in different positions. The man was sitting at the table and the little girl sat in the chair next to him.

"You killed your brother," he said with poison in his voice.

The girl started crying in response and the white-haired soul got up to defend her.

"Don't say that! That's not true!" he screamed.

"How can you live with yourself?" the woman said walking up to the crying girl and slapping her in the face.

The slap made a loud crack and the soul screamed, "NO!" but he couldn't stop it, his hand passed right through the woman's arm as she hit the girl again.

The scene dissolved again and the soul fell on his knees. He covered his face, cried and repeated, "No... No... No..."

Lucifer was perplexed. This scene was completely different from the first. That wasn't right. The guilt room was designed to constantly repeat the act the soul felt most guilty of which was usually one of the mortal sins that landed them in Hell. Not only this soul hadn't revealed what the sin was, but also the scene shouldn't have been different.

The scene changed again and this time, only the little girl was in the room. She sat in the corner, crying. The white-haired soul walked over to her and lowered himself down slowly.

"Don't cry, please…" he begged.

"I'm sorry," the girl said through sobs. "It's all my fault. I should have been the one to die."

"No. It wasn't!" the soul tried to reason with her. "It was my choice. I wanted you to be safe," but the girl did not hear him and continued crying. He tried to comfort her but his hand passed through her. There was nothing he could do.

The scene dissolved again and the soul still kept his hand in the air where the girl's face previously was.

Lucifer had enough. None of this made any sense. He willed the guilt room to stop the punishment and it shifted back to its blank circular shape.

The soul looked around and noticed him standing there. He remained on his knees and locked gazes with Lucifer, tears fresh on his pale cheeks.

"What now?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Lucifer made a few steps closer and appraised the young lad in front of him.

"What is this place?"

Lucifer frowned. Most souls knew where they were and why.

"You're in Hell."

"Hell?" the youth exclaimed. "How did I…" Then a new thought must have occurred to him because his facial expression changed to an angry glare and he got up. "Bunny! When I get my hands on you…" but then looked warily at Lucifer and didn't finish.

The soul walked over to a long stick that was on the ground and picked it up. That was odd, what was a stick doing in Hell? Then, he walked towards the door while keeping an eye on Lucifer.

"Uh, if you're the one that stopped that torturous loop, thank you. It would have driven me mad. Now, I've got somewhere to be," he said and grabbed the handle of the door.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow looking at the soul and said in his usual charming tone, "Now, where do you think you're going?"

The soul didn't answer but tried to open the door and found it locked. He struggled with it and tried to force it open. Then, Lucifer saw something interesting. The youth kept his hand on the handle, freezing it. He took a few steps back and rammed into the door which wouldn't budge. Of course, it wouldn't budge. Lucifer didn't want it to open. He rubbed his arm which must have hurt after that ridiculous attempt.

"Are you the one keeping me here?" the soul yelled at him. "I don't belong in Hell! I need to get out," he said with desperation and looked around the room searching for other exits.

Lucifer sighed. It was one of those souls in denial.

"Where do you think you're going?" he repeated.

"I need to get back to Earth. Let me out!"

"Dear me," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You're dead. You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not dead," the soul murmured looking around. "I shouldn't be here. I can't be dead. I'm immortal. I'm not dead."

"All right now." Lucifer was losing his patience. "This is boring. Just answer a few of my questions and you can get back to the usual program."

The young soul narrowed his eyes at Lucifer.

"If I may ask, who are you?"

Finally, a topic worth discussing. Lucifer perked up, ready to start talking about himself.

"Lucifer Morningstar."

He outstretched his hand courteously and the soul's eyes bulged.

"Lucifer? THE Lucifer?" He started backing away and his voice reduced to a high pitched whisper. "The Devil?"

"In the flesh," Lucifer said his hand still outstretched. The young soul was however petrified so he took his hand back, his smile faltering. It was unfortunate how fear inhibited good manners.

"I'm trying to understand the meaning of the scenes the guilt room had you relive," he got back to business. "Would you care to explain?" The young lad just looked at him confused so he continued. "Your sin, what was your sin?"

The soul was not cooperating so he approached him, ready for the next step. To his surprise, the boy pointed the stick at him threateningly.

"Don't come any closer."

Lucifer smiled slyly, "What exactly do you think you'll do with this stick?"

Before the lad could answer, Lucifer ran up to him in a fast fluid motion, grabbed his wrist, disarmed him and the stick clattered to the ground, but to his surprise, the wrist he was holding was intensely cold.

"You're freezing!"

The teen just smirked at him mischievously. Then, Lucifer felt the skin of the wrist become even colder to the point that he had to let go. The youth pulled his hand back and backed away further. He still had a half-smirk on his face but his eyes were darting to all sides, he was still terrified.

Lucifer looked at his palm which was all dark red from the cold then raised his eyes to the white-haired teen. This wasn't an ordinary soul. He thought about the snow covering all surfaces of Hell and finally believed that this youth was responsible for it. Obviously, not an ordinary soul.

"Who are you?" he asked but the lad remained silent.

Lucifer got impatient. He wasn't in the mood for more games. He advanced and grabbed the panicked teen this time by his sweater avoiding contact with his skin. It was time for some answers.

Looking deep into the boy's eyes, he asked in his seductive voice, "What do you desire?"

The boy first remained silent but then blurted out, "I want to get out of here!"

"Well, obviously," Lucifer rolled his eyes, "but what else?"

The boy writhed, trying to get away from his grip but was entranced by his eyes and finally stopped struggling.

"I.."

"Yes?"

"I want to know what happened."

"What happened to what?" Lucifer encouraged, glad that his trick was working on the teen.

"What happened to my family after I died."

Lucifer's grip loosened as he was taken aback. This wasn't an answer he expected. Usually, people would divulge their deepest, darkest secrets when he entranced them like that. They were all sinners and were in Hell for a reason but this young soul still hadn't revealed what his mortal sin was. He had enough of tiptoeing around. It was time to dive into some real memories to see the truth of what this soul was guilty of.


	4. Man in the Moon has been naughty

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Lucifer._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Man In The Moon has been naughty**

Lucifer grabbed the young lad again and they locked eyes. This trick he could perform only in Hell, where his power was the strongest and he only used it when necessary. He didn't particularly enjoy diving into people's heads, especially the vile heads of sinners who ended up in his realm, but this soul was proving to be difficult so he had to take drastic measures.

He looked deep into the boy's eyes and willed himself to enter his memories. He found himself in a haze of blurry images as seen through the young soul's perspective. The memories were very poor quality flashes of childhood playtimes and happy moments. Most of them were filled with echoes of laughter and hordes of children tackling the boy to the ground. Lucifer looked for evidence of sinning but found that the teen was guilty only of playing tricks and pranks and was overall a good-natured fun-loving person.

'What happened to land you in Hell?' Lucifer thought. 'What did you do?'

A sharp memory came into focus and Lucifer paid special attention to it. It had to be important. The same girl that he saw in the guilt room who had to be the boy's sister was pulling him along outside.

"Let's go, Jack!" she said enthusiastically.

'Ah, Jack,' Lucifer thought. 'We have a name.'

They went through a maze of snow-covered trees until they came to a frozen pond. They put their skates on and started gliding along. The girl's happiness was all that mattered.

After a wobbly pirouette, the girl stopped and laughed joyfully but the blissful moment was interrupted by a loud crack. Jack looked under the girl's feet and saw that the ice underneath her was breaking.

She looked down and then back at him and her lips trembled. "Jack, I'm scared."

Lucifer witnessed in horror the events unfold as Jack tried to calm her down and attempted to turn his instructions into a game to prevent her from panicking when he himself was terrified. He found a long stick which was curved at the end and used it to pull her to safety. The move though, made him slide to the thin part of the ice. Just as his sister smiled, knowing that she was out of harm's way, he fell through the ice. Freezing water engulfed him and the shock of it made his limbs numb. He struggled to move them and tried to swim up but found himself trapped under the ice. He banged on it but was too weak to break it. His lungs burned and the realization hit him that this was the end, he wasn't going to survive.

'At least she's safe,' was his last thought as darkness took him over.

Lucifer expected the memories to end from this point, the boy obviously having drowned, but was surprised to find that they didn't. Seeing it from Jack's point of view, he opened his eyes and found himself still underwater. A bright orb illuminated the darkness and pulled him up through the ice. Once out, he recognized that the orb was the moon. Just as he was gently put down on the ice, Lucifer felt himself be filled with the light of the moon, its power pushing at him, forcing him out. This part of the boy's life was no longer his domain and he had to pull himself out of Jack's mind.

Lucifer stood there, glaring at the teen, breathing heavily and trying to process everything he saw. He was still gripping the sweater and the boy held his gaze defiantly.

"Good show?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"

"That's all I remember of my human life," Jack said with a shrug.

Lucifer took a few breaths to steady himself and released the hold on the sweater. He was beginning to get angry. These memories were nothing like what he expected in more ways than one.

"You were brought back from the dead?" he demanded, wondering what type of creature was standing before him. A zombie?

"I was reborn as the Spirit of Winter." Then, he outstretched his hand hesitantly. "Jack Frost."

Lucifer felt a shock go through him at the answer but shook the hand offered.

"What? Who would dare? Who brought you back?"

"Man In The Moon," Jack answered, no longer trying to hide the truth.

Lucifer exhaled a puff of air in frustration and started pacing around the room. Man In The Moon. Yes, Man In The Moon would have the power to do that but that he would dare? He had a hard time believing it, but unmistakably, the boy standing before him was proof of it. He shook his head and looked back at the young lad who was leaning against the wall, his eyes on the ground in resignation.

"A winter spirit?"

Jack nodded, and to prove it, he touched the wall which started developing frost patterns under his fingers. He briefly looked Lucifer in the eye but then switched back to look at the ground.

"He had no right to do that," he finally said, gaining himself a curious look from the teen. "He's meddling in matters that are out of his domain."

Lucifer put his hands on his hips and stared at the boy who was now eyeing him in a query.

"The sacrifice you made would have ensured your passage into Heaven. Instead, Man In The Moon trapped your soul in a nature spirit's body for eternity. You've been cursed, Jack, robbed of your reward. He has no right to take human souls."

Jack frowned at that, considered it, but then said with a shrug, "I don't mind. My second life has a purpose. I'm the Guardian of Fun now. I like what I am and what I do.

Lucifer sized up the spirit before him appraisingly. The young lad was surely full of surprises.

"So," he finally said, straightening out his jacket and fixing his cuff links, "what shall I do with you now?"


	5. Devil's judgment

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Lucifer._

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Devil's judgment**

Jack had to admit, the Devil was nothing like he imagined. Tall dark and handsome, first of all, but also charming and sophisticated. He wasn't surprised by the lack of horns or tail, humans often got the lore wrong, but instead was astounded by his personality. He carried himself with an air of confidence and arrogance, which wasn't surprising, but he also showed genuine concern over Jack's soul and did not appear malevolent in any way. Jack was still a little freaked out by the encounter and was careful to not provoke him but he had to admit that he was starting to like the Devil.

"Tell me, why did you turn Hell into a Winter Wonderland?" Lucifer asked.

"It was hot," Jack said, scratching the back of his neck. Was he in trouble over that? How did he always manage to get himself in so much trouble?

Lucifer smiled at that. "It might be an improvement."

Jack chuckled, glad that his work was appreciated, he agreed - snow made everything better, but then his smile faltered when he remembered that he was still in Hell.

"Uh, Mr. Morningstar, could you please help me get back home? I really don't belong here."

"How did you get here in the first place?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I have a theory. I'm pretty sure I heard Bunny say, 'Go to hell, Frost!' and there were North's snow globes on the table. If one of them fell down by my feet and a portal was opened right at that time, I could have been transported all the way here. These globes are quite literal, I suppose."

Lucifer looked at Jack appraisingly and the spirit wondered if he was going to let him go. Would he keep him in Hell? Would he force him to go to Heaven? Jack really just wanted to go back home.

"Man In The Moon has been naughty, very naughty. I wonder how many souls he stole right from under Dad's nose to turn into his own spirit army," Lucifer said, considering the dilemma.

Jack swallowed, waiting for the continuation. Would the Devil take out his anger at Manny on him? It wasn't his fault.

"How cheeky of him. I love it!" Lucifer exclaimed with a broad smile, surprising Jack. "Anyone who stands up to dear old Dad gets praises in my book."

Jack blinked and looked at the Devil, disbelieving. Did he just hear this right?

"But I'm still bothered by the guilt room," Lucifer added. "I've never seen what happens if an innocent soul is placed there. I am rather curious what that was about in your case."

Jack saddened at the memories of all the horrible scenes he was forced to live through for what felt like years.

"Is that what it's called? Very well named, I suppose. I certainly felt the guilt."

"What were you guilty of, though? I didn't see a sin committed. Were those memories?"

"No, not memories," Jack sighed. "Right after I died, I remembered nothing of my previous life so I never knew to check on my family." He looked down at his bare feet, hesitant to say it out loud. He exhaled, deciding to continue. He needed Lucifer on his side. It was time to be honest. "I recovered some memories recently. They're all very faint and brief. I don't even remember anyone's names… But what bothers me is that I don't know what happened to them, my family. What happened when my sister had to come home alone and tell my parents that I died to save her. Can you imagine how awful that must have been?"

He looked at Lucifer briefly who seemed to be lost in thought.

"And I can't help but worry," he continued. "Did they blame her for my death? Did she blame herself? I saved her so she could live a full happy life, not so she'd sulk in guilt over me."

"So you feel guilty because there is a possibility she felt guilty?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I do."

Lucifer chuckled. "You're the least guilty person in Hell, Jack Frost, myself included."

"Tell that to this room," Jack joked, picking up his staff.

-⊱⁜⊰-

"Bunny," North said quietly coming nose to nose with the Pooka. "What did you do?"

Bunny swallowed, feeling bile in his throat and looked back at the now empty space where earlier he saw Jack falling through a portal into a dark realm. "I didn't just send Jack to Hell, did I?"

Suddenly, a loud whoosh sounded behind them followed by a gust of wind. They turned around and saw Jack being put down on the floor by a man with big white wings. They both looked at the scene with open mouths.

"You're back!" Bunny exhaled with relief, ready to hug the youngster but then eyed the stranger with caution. "I didn't send you to Hell."

Jack locked eyes with Bunny.

"Don't you ever dare say that to anyone, Cottontail! Hell is nothing to joke about."

Bunny looked at the winged man who was eyeing North's workshop in slight amusement.

"Uh, what, mate? Where were you?"

"In Hell, where you put me," Jack answered furiously.

"No," Bunny stammered, intimidated by the winged man who was now sizing him up. "It can't be, mate. You were gone maybe only half an hour."

Jack addressed the stranger, "I had to have been gone at least a few days. Although, the guilt room felt like years."

His eyes were lost in sad thoughts and Bunny felt that he did not want to know what "the guilt room" might have been.

"Time passes differently in Hell. It was only minutes here," the winged man said with a charming accent. "Anyway, I better get back." He pulled something out of his coat pocket. "If you're ever in LA, Jack, stop by Lux." And he gave him a business card.

"Thanks again. I owe you," Jack answered, taking the card.

The stranger smiled broadly, "Yes, you do," and flew away although he didn't open a door nor a window.

Jack was looking at the card in his hand with a smile.

"Who was that, Jack?" North broke the silence.

Jack looked up at them with a grin. "My new friend. Lucifer."

Bunny swallowed with a loud gulp. Leave it up to Jack to make friends with the Devil.

-⊱⁜⊰-

Lucifer landed on the balcony and walked into his apartment, just to find that his sister was already there.

"You returned him," she said from the couch, not looking at him. "Interesting choice."

He walked around to his bar and raised an empty glass to her in question. She shook her head. He was going to drink alone then. He poured himself a drink and went to sit across from her. He spread his arms on the back of the couch and put one foot on his other knee. His sister was petting a pillow again.

"Rae-Rae," he finally asked casually, "did you know that Man In The Moon has been stealing souls from Dad?"

She grinned mischievously and slowly put her index finger to her lips.

Lucifer smiled broadly.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _How did you like it? I love hearing from readers._

 _This one was fun to write. It started as a "what if" type of experiment but got more serious as I got deeper in it. Doesn't it make sense though?_ _Jack is a soul that should've gone to Heaven!_ _Naughty Manny, naughty indeed._

 _ **Update** : I have been challenged to write more for this crossover. I'm not one to back away from a double dare so I might just do it. So, there might be more chapters coming in the future. _

_Smell ya later._


End file.
